


Demon Dick

by statisticsfag



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Art, Dildos, NSFW Art, Occult anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/statisticsfag/pseuds/statisticsfag
Summary: NSFW art.Pictured: what might pop up in Aziraphale's mind after accidentally ("accidentally") discovering that Bad Dragon has a dildo called "demon dick".
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Demon Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to write this into a fic? Make a comic? By all means!
> 
> I'm also on Twitter (@statisticsfag).


End file.
